


The baby boy

by Justhere1112



Series: Oliver Armstrong uwu [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bonding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Kinda, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Sappy Ending, alex just looking up to olivier, ending is kinda sappy, i dont know how to tag this, like long too, olivier armstrong having problems, olivier hating alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justhere1112/pseuds/Justhere1112
Summary: Olivier was expecting another baby sister, everyone was. olivier is thrown through a loop when a boy is born. she dosnt really like the new addition but it seems to love her.this is just a couple of short stories i threw together because there is no Olivier Armstrong works. basicly parts of her live in order where alex just seems to cause something she dosent like. we see where their one-sided sibling fights came from. ending is a little much though so sorry about that.





	The baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not good at this but it was a try.

All four of them waited in the hall. Olivier was still convincing Amue and Strongine that their mother was going to be just fine. They could hear her yell through the very thick walls of the house and even more when one of the nurses ran out or into the room. Mom didn’t want to give birth outside of the house, it had been a tradition in her family and the Armstrong’s. Father was waiting with them too. He was coddling Strongine because Mother’s yells we’re making her cry. Olivier knew why everyone was in a hurry but the smiles the nurses wore out of pure excitement confused Olivier to no end. They were just going to have another sister; they already had a name picked out and everything. Olivier was also eight almost nine, so her mother took her to her checkups while she was pregnant with Strongine and this time; the doctor swore up and down it was just going to be another girl. 

That’s when Mother’s cries came to an end and a small Childs' could be heard. Strongine instantly tried to look over fathers' shoulder to see who was walking out of the door. It was one of the nurses. Her hair was brown and her eyes green, she had a gentle smile that made Oliviers’ heart skip a beat. Why didn’t she just say the baby was a girl yet? They always just yelled it out, so what was wrong. 

“Well,” the woman started off gently, “we have some unexpected news about the baby.” 

“Is she alright?” Father asked almost immediately. 

“Oh yes HE is going to be just fine.” 

That was it. The four felt all their jaws drop. There was no way it was a boy, the lady needed to check again. Hell had to freeze over before Olivier got a brother. 

The woman motioned for them to enter the room with caution. They slowly made their way over to the be where mother laid looking almost angelic. The sweat on her body glistened against the dim lights of the sun coming through the windows. Her mother was always so serious, at least with her but very seldomly did she smile. This was one of those occasions. 

She was wearing a small, soft, smile. She was looking at it. The baby was just asleep in her arms, swaddled in some of the softest fabrics the family owned. The features where very gentle and had a bit of golden hair curling in the front. It was an Armstrong they could all tell. 

Father sat Strongine down with a comforting kiss to her head before going closer and setting his hand on mothers' shoulder. She looked up almost in tears and nodded towards him before saying the worst thing Olivier has ever heard in her life, “it's a boy.” 

She could hear lucifer himself shivering. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Alex was everything Olivier hated. He was continuously happy no matter what, when he wasn’t happy, he was just screaming and crying for no good reason, he was the taking up everyone’s time, and worst of all, he was the new heir to the Armstrong family. It was originally her who was going to be the sole recipient of everything Armstrong because she was the eldest and there was no male child to take it. She always hated rules like that. They weren’t even rules, they were just unfair! There could be one thing worst then him taking her rightful place as heir though…… 

“Olivier, dear, show your brother some attention!” 

He had the audacity to like her most of all. 

“Mother I’m busy why can’t Amue play with him.” 

“because he wants you. Now just go play with him, you'll need these skills when you’re a mother one day.” 

Olivier rolled her eyes but put her book down to go play with the baby anyway. She was getting to the best part of it too. It was a book on swordsmen ship. Her father got her it because her mother hated the thought of any of them doing something dangerous, especially something like sword fighting. 

Walking into the nursery Olivier spotted the little drool pile sitting on a blanket in the middle of a gated off area filled to the brim with the biggest stuffed toys. Olivier frowned instantly at it, she only had one and it now is put away in storage. They were going to make him too soft. 

The baby eventually looked up and noticed Olivier standing near the door; he instantly grew the biggest smile and started to clap his hands. In the past six months it had been proven by her family multiple times that she was its favorite. Her sisters looked up to her as well, but this was total admiration from something she didn't even want in her house. He was going to take her place as the heir and then rub it in her face everyday of their lives, the least he could do was hate her too. 

Olivier soon turned to walk out and go back to her studies of the blade when she heard it make a noise that wasn’t a giggle or curious coo. It started to whimper. She finally turned around in the spot she froze in the doorway to look at it. When she finally laid eyes on the baby, it let out the biggest wail she had ever heard before she could do anything. 

“OLIVIER!” 

She would never like this puny bastared for as long as she lives. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was storming tonight as if god himself was out to get someone. It was just a bad spring storm that was going to last till tomorrow. A loud crack of thunder hit that shook the walls of the house woke olivier from her deep slumber. Looking around for a bit she determined nothing was broken and decided to go back to sleep. After a few minutes of laying back down she heard her door crack open and shut again. 

“Sister?” a small voice called out, “are you awake?” 

She could hear the five-year-old wonder in the dark. Fear laced his voice as he slowly made it to her bedside. She let out a small grown as she sat up again. She then heard another loud crack and then a small yelp. She just sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“what do you want Alex?” she asked a little hatefully. 

“I was wondering if I could spend the night in your room.” 

“it's just a storm Alex.” 

“b-but I'm scared sister, and I don’t want to wake mother ‘n father.” 

“how about Strongine?” 

“she's on the other side of the house.” 

Another strike of lightning hit right next to her windows and lit up the whole room and a young boy terrified and tear stained face. 

With a long, exasperated sigh left Olivier's mouth as she scooted over in her bed and motioned for Alex to come on. The boy scrambled up into the bed and quickly got under the cover next to her. Olivier's face was one of annoyance since she did make room for him in her giant bed, yet he chose to be as close as possible to her.

She laid back down on her back to go back to sleep, only to feel two weirdly, muscular arms wrap around one of hers. Looking down, Alex had already fallen asleep curled up on her arm, forehead smushed onto her shoulder. He was snoring lightly. Olivier huffed and laid back down to continue her rest as well. 

If he was going to be the heir, he needed to get stronger than this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Olivier was packing her essentials for the academy. Her parents were none the wiser either. She hid every letter, every form, paid the family doctors extra to keep quiet about the exams; every loose end tied up. She made sure of it, but one final letter she didn’t know existed came in one hour ago. 

“You're going to the Military Academy.” 

She froze as the words filled the air. You have to be shitting me! 

Throwing a bra down into the suitcase and turning to the figure in the doorway; a look in her eyes that showed she was ready to kill. Alex just stood there, tears threatening to spill, and a letter addressed to her from Centrals’ Military Academy. 

“I didn’t show mother or father yet.” 

“Is it only you who knows?” 

“Amue and Strongine saw it too.” 

Olivier started to pack faster. 

“They aren't going to tell until you leave.” 

“I was going to tell them when I was done packing.” 

“Are you going to die?” 

She stopped packing. A surprised expression covered her face for a moment before a serious one took its place, "no.” 

“Are you going to come back?” 

“Probably, but not very often.” 

“Can I send you letters?” 

“No.” 

“But I-” 

“I don’t need letters from my family,” she stated before he could even finish his thought. 

She finished packing and shut the suitcases before picking them up to leave. 

“Mothers pregnant again,” Alex spoke softly, “I want to be good older sibling.” 

“Then stop being so soft and grow a spine for once you sniveling ameba.” 

Nothing was going to stop her. Nobody was going to stand in her way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Her rise to the top was worth it. She was Major General Armstrong, the ice queen, the Briggs wall; she was called other things, but they weren't mentioned to her face by the people who came up with them. It was her favorite place to be. Mail came and went once a week, people up here respected her or died, it was survival of the fittest, and she met two people she would consider being her friends. It was nice. 

Her least favorite part was that mail came once a month with letters addressed to her from her mother, father, and sisters. Alexs’ came separately. The second they were delivered they all were thrown into the incinerator. She had no quarrel with her family, but she had enough work from central to focus on. She wished it came once every three so they would write less. 

Today was mail day but she had been busy in the lower decks with the doctor. When she left, she let Miles and Buccaneer know that they were permitted to read all the letters from central addressed to her and determine which were important and which were burn able. She did not expect to come back to both men in tear, trying to calm down their laughter, especially so when they saw her enter the room. 

“What has gotten into you two?” 

The laughter continued for a few minutes more until the two calmed down. Miles was the first to speak of the two, “do your parents always speak of suiters they want you to marry so much or is it just these six letters they sent about the subject.” 

Olivier felt inconsolable rage fill her, “I said to only read the ones from central addressed to me.” 

“they are from central,” Buccaneer deadpanned with a smile. His and miles faces threatened to laugh again with the thought of the letters coming into mind. An aggravated huff left Olivier. 

“What did they say.” 

“Well, there's a nice gu-” 

“I meant besides the marriage stuff,” Olivier interrupted before Buccaneer could finish. 

“they miss you and wish you would write back,” miles said while a smile still graced his lips, “they seem so sweet, are you sure you’re not adopted?” 

She gave him a glare that could equal a death threat before snatching the letters and throwing them into the burn pile, “if you are done here, I demand you return to your normal schedule before you waste anymore time.” 

The both quickly got up and started to pick up the burn pile to take it down to the incinerator. On their way out Buccaneer flashed a quick cocky smile before saying the single worst thing anyone could to her, “oh and Live sister try and be a bit nicer to the other generals, if you keep up this mean streak you will get even less time off to meet someone.” 

Buccaneer and miles were out the door before Olivier could fully swing her sword out at them. When she turned around, she found it though. The cause of all their laughter and the stupid comment the captain had made; her brothers' letter. She read it and grinded her teeth more and more the further she got on it. 

That insufferable fool will never cease to bother her, even all the way out here. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

All the paperwork for ‘the promised day incident’ had been finished just that morning. She went and visited captain buccaneer in the hospital where he was recovering from his battle with King Bradley himself. She was very proud to say he was one of her soldiers. She talked with miles after that about mustang asking him and scar to accompany and somewhat lead the rebuild of Ishval. She told him that she would approve the transfer if she was kept up on the construction by miles personally. Getting home though was a shock though, her parents and Catharine were back early from their trip to Shing. 

Seeing them is always something strange. She was just not used to it anymore; she wasn’t used to the nervous feeling she got when one of the servants said her mother requested her accompaniment in the garden by the hydrangeas. Great. 

She made her way out quickly just to get it over with. Her mother stood tall as ever with her hair up in a neat bun except the one strand that curled out from the middle. Olivier stood next to her for a few moments in silence taking in the flowers with her mother. 

“they look lovely as ever mother.” 

“you don’t care about the flowers.” 

“you do and they do look nice.” 

“you want to know why I wanted you to meet me out here.” 

“yes, I do.” 

“why don’t you visit?” 

“I told you mother; Briggs needs me.” 

“Well I need my daughter home at least three times a year.” 

“mother that’s to man-” 

“and why do you never write back? Tell me about life up in that cold climate every once in a while, let me know you alive so I'm not dreading a death notice on your fathers desk every Wednesday.” 

“I'll make some time for that I di-” 

“and why didn’t you tell me about that handsome little Ishvalan major of yours! You need to snach him up before he loses interest!” 

“mother!” 

She heard her mother let out a sigh as she turned to look her in the eye, “why do you hate alex so much?” 

She was not expecting that. 

“ sweatheart im seriouse, why? Is it because he was the new heir? Is it because I tried to push you togeather? Is it because-” 

“its because you saw him better then me.” 

She felt her mother bend and embrace her the best the giant could as tears threataned to ruin her reputation. 

“why do you think that?” 

“the day he was born and most of his youth you smiled at him; you never smiled at the things I did. You and father picked him at eight months to be the new heir! Eight months! Everything you wanted him to be or do was something I was or did, but when it was his turn at it he was apparently better! He even followed me into the military!” 

Olivier quickly hid her face in her mothers, neck to hide the tears and her shame as her mother kept hugging her. When the tears stopped, she wiped her face and separated from her mother but before she could escape her mother pulled her into a tighter hug. 

“we were just encouraging him because he had confidence issues, well except the military thing, and you were never looking when I smiled at you! All your siblings would preach the same thing, and I knew we shouldn’t have but your father said that if you wanted to be the heir you would take it.” 

Her mother smiled gently and cupped her face nudging it up to meet her eyes, “we love all of you the same and are proud of everything you do. if you wanted to do something Olivier you would have anyway weather, we liked it or not. If you wanted to go and be a young mother, you would have. If you wanted to travel like Amue, or designed fashion like Strongine, or alchemy like Alex, or music like Catharine, you would have done all of it if you wanted to. You chose to do something else though and I am as proud of that as I am of the others. You go back up to that mountain and protect Amestris but you better write and visit.” 

Olivier felt her mother lay a gentle kiss on her forehead before saying, “none of you is better than the others. No matter what. Now I have some cherry tarts and chocolate chip cookies made for us so we can eat and catch up. Apparently, all my letters ended up in something called a burn pile.” 

“who told?” 

“that handsome major did on accident.” 

They both laughed as they went inside. Her mother told her all that’s happened in the family and made sure to tell her she must come in for Christmas or else, and Olivier told her mother about the fort and all that goes on there. Her mother made sure to mentally list a couple things she wanted to get Olivier so she wouldn't feel home sick. 

This whole thing was Alexs’ fault if he wasn't born, I wouldn’t be here. Bonding with mother and enjoying myself. Maybe I should kick him less.

**Author's Note:**

> i told you. sorry about the ending but i just wanted something long and emotional to ruin this story. kudos arer welcome and along with any correction to punctuation or just a' i like this'


End file.
